The Art of Skyping
by Caskett1
Summary: Oh, she'll show him what he gets for messing with her, embarrassing her in front of Gates…and it's only an added bonus that she'll have a lot of fun as well. All the things she can do to him in half an hour…oh yeah, he won't know what hit him. A sequel of sorts to "Slip of the tongue" but it's not really necessary to have read the first part in order to understand this one.


**A/N:**

So, this is…unexpected, which is probably the understatement of the century. I blame it solely on **kimmiesjoy** and **AlwaysCastle**, well, maybe not solely, since the encouraging reviews for "Slip of the tongue" came into play as well. ;)

I really hadn't planned to write another story, and if at all, then at least not in the next two months. Although the idea of a sequel did cross my mind before, **kimmiesjoy** kinda nudged me in one of her reviews in a direction I hadn't thought of at all…reminding me "you set yourself up for a sequel with the whole..she will get him back for this...soooooo…".

So, of course, this put all kinds of ideas in my head, and yeah…despite having absolutely NO time for this, I just couldn't stop thinking about it. After coming home on Saturday from a 14 hour work day, I just fell on my couch, completely wiped out, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep right on the spot. Imagine my surprise (and annoyance I might add) when I just couldn't shut off my mind, all kinds of story ideas constantly popping up and… yeah. I decided to check twitter for new Castle spoilers, maybe read some ff, so I would get sleepy while staring at my screen. I didn't make it any further than twitter and **kimmiesjoy's** and **AlwaysCastle's** tweets while apparently skyping with each other. And 2 hours later I still found myself jotting down endless notes, ideas and outlines for a possible sequel before finally falling asleep.

Unfortunately I was out of town all day yesterday at a friend's birthday, so when I came home today, I sat down and wrote this. I might be a little crazy but…yeah.

So, this isn't beta-ed or anything, and there might be quite a couple of mistakes, but frankly it's 3pm here, I've slept all of 3 hours tonight, and I don't really care. Just wanna sleep now, need to be RESTED AND AWAKE TONIGHT FOR CASTLE! Also, I thought this time **kimmiesjoy** wouldn't get to read it beforehand because well, I'm evil like that and really, I totally blame her for planting all sorts of ideas in my head, completely distracting me from my tasks. :P (Serves you right, LOL)

So without further ado, I give you the sequel, inspired by your reviews and the crazy tweets of **kimmiesjoy** and **AlwaysCastle**. Not that the content of their tweets is in any kind related to this fic, no, of course not! ;) Their simple act of skyping had me inspired. Sometimes weird things happen. So really, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, GUYS!

God, longest A/N ever! Really need to learn how to cut it short. Oh well, deal. Or don't read it. Either way is fine with me. ;)

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.**

* * *

She comes knocking on the door of his loft after a rather uneventful and tiring day of paperwork. Alexis, talking on the phone and apparently on her way out, greets her with a smile and a wave in the general direction of his study, the only indication Kate needs.

She finds him there on the couch with his laptop in front of him, talking to someone she can't see, _skyping_, apparently.

Still unnoticed, she stands in the door, letting her eyes trail over him – sprawled out on the couch in…are these...?

_Oh_… she has to stifle a laugh, her mouth twitching up in barely contained amusement, her eyes dancing with mirth at his ridiculous outfit.

Rick Castle, clad in a grey button-down shirt, a black tie and…_neon green alien boxers, _while green socks complete his…well…_stylish _outfit, is sprawled out on the couch in all his glory without a care in the whole world. She hears him talking about _Frozen Heat_, answering the questions of a woman while…wait…is he giving an _interview_?

Dressed like…_that_? What the hell?

But then she notices his laptop is in a slightly higher position, so the person on screen can probably only see his face, maybe - if at all - the upper half of his torso.

Oh, if only the reporter knew how the oh-so-sophisticated Richard Castle is sitting on his couch right now in nothing but a grey button down and silly green alien boxers while giving an interview…

At this thought she can't contain the little chuckle in the back of her throat any longer.

Looking up at the sound, his eyes light up at the sight of her. He wants to say something but she brings her finger to her mouth, quietly shushing him.

She walks softly towards the couch, letting herself slide down to the floor at his feet, facing him, her hand brushing lightly at his ankles in greeting. With a contented sigh she leans her head on his leg a little, dropping a light kiss on the side of his knee, while letting her eyes slide closed, listening quietly to his deep voice answering the reporter's questions.

He nudges her a little with his leg, letting one of his fingers trail lightly down her temple and jaw so that she looks up. Apparently, he took her short moment of reprieve to scribble something on a little note pad, holding it carefully up now for only her to see.

_Sorry, impromptu interview, short notice :(_

He casts a quick apologetic glance at her before turning his full attention to the reporter again, answering her questions about Rook's recovery in _Frozen Heat_ while simultaneously jotting down another note.

_Will probably take a while. 1/2h maybe? :(_

His handwriting is a little crooked due to the fact that he writes on his lap and can't really look at what he's doing. It's cute.

_Love you. 3_

He drew a little heart next to his declaration. It's cheesy and sweet, and she finds herself actually melting at his silly little notes. Looking up, she smiles widely at him and mouths _ditto_.

And then she can't _stop_ looking at him, she knows she's staring but…she just can't help it. Because she thinks he looks sexy and adorable as hell, his hair a little tousled from probably running his hands through it one too many times and…yeah.

She grabs half of his note pad and another pen and writes a little note of her own, smirking while holding it up.

_Nice boxers._

_You like?_

She sees him raise his eyebrows slightly, barely wiggling them, probably not noticeable to anyone – but she knows him, knows his tells like no one else's.

_Quite dashing. Wanna make an impression on your fans?_

He narrows his eyes a little, while drawing a smiley with its tongue poking out, holding it up for her to see. Then he grabs a strand of her hair, tugging at it lightly, mock-reprimanding her for her teasing. And all of this while answering questions about his book...quite impressive. Not that she will ever tell him.

She smirks, leans back on her hands a little and studies him - his relaxed posture on the couch with one arm slung across the back of it, the other holding the pen and note pad on his thigh, his legs now outstretched in front of him.

Her position on the floor, gazing up at him like that, takes her back to a completely different scenario a couple of weeks ago.

She's suddenly flooded with images of him crouching under her desk, looking up at her with dark eyes blazing with so much desire it still sends tingles up and down her spine just thinking about it.

And then she remembers the debacle with Gates and how he put his foot in his mouth - _several_ times -, making her blush crimson with embarrassment and…

Hmm...she starts to wonder...what if…no, she can't, she shouldn't really, _but_…

Ever since that day she was looking for an opportunity to get back at him for that, so what if…?

Sparks of arousal lick at her while even more images from that day invade her mind, and how _hot _it was - the danger of being discovered only adding to that.

She _also_ remembers how she struggled to remain quiet, how _hard_ and almost painful it was, to _not_ cry out in pleasure and – _oh yes_, revenge _is_ sweet…

Her adventurous streak suddenly taking over, she feels her stomach tighten with anticipation, the thrill of being reckless and a little wild and –

She lets her hands trail lightly up and down his calf, nothing too serious, but she feels his leg twitch, sees the muscles in his thighs tensing, hears him clearing his throat.

_Oh yeah_, he does bring out the best in her, she thinks, smirking slightly to herself, most certainly the _best_ of her _mischievous_ side.

Well, he kind of asked for it, so who is she to deny him, really?

_Oh_, she'll _show_ him what he gets for messing with her, _embarrassing_ her in front of Gates…and it's only an added bonus that she'll have a lot of fun as well.

All the things she can do to him in half an hour…_oh yeah_, he won't know what hit him.

Giddy with anticipation and sudden evil glee she slowly reaches for the pen and paper, scribbles something down and holds it up for him to see. She levels him with an intense look, dark and daring, arching an eyebrow while simultaneously letting her hands trail up further north.

When he glances at her and the note, she sees his eyes widen imperceptibly with first confusion and surprise before realization hits, his whole body suddenly tensing, his Adam's apple bobbing while he swallows – hard.

_Remember your ..."slip of the tongue" at the precinct? Time for a little payback…_


End file.
